CoLu Week 2016
by LooneyTune
Summary: "Forever, and always" -Eternity


It was quite sad how no one seemed to notice the darkness that swallowed the blonde mage whole. How, even though the guild came back together, she was always so...distant. No one noticed the change in her clothes—the _tremendous_ shift, and how  
her lies soon became the truth. No one noticed the amount of scars that decorated her body, the amount of things she had done to herself. Her spirits had tried to help her, but the looks she gave them—the empty and regretful ones—made them gulp. Her  
/scintillating mahogany peepers were now hollow shells of what they used to be.

When she had to break Aquarius' key she ripped away part of herself. She ripped away the last family member she had. Her mother: dead. Her father: dead. Aquarius: gone. Sure, all her spirits were here family members, but that choleric spirit whom always  
seemed vexed by the Celestial Mage became the motherly figure the blonde needed.

But now, she was gone.

The pain was like no other, her heart was wailing as she broke the key and when it finally broke, a gargantuan hole was placed in her heart—a hole that would never be fixed. The blonde hid her pain _very_ well, whenever someone would question the  
recent changes she'd shrug it off and smile a bright smile—one she'd practiced in her childhood years.

She was a master actress, if she wasn't a mage she'd make millions in the acting world. But, magic was her zeal, and agony, her rise and fall. She couldn't stop though...it wasn't an addiction, but a need. She _needed_ to have a connection to her  
mother and Aquarius, she _needed_ the pain. The pain told her—it spoke to her, whispering lovingly that she would always be _alone._

Lucky Lucy? She scoffed at that thought, what part of her was lucky? She was a disgrace to her spirits, to her parents, heck...to her guild. She wasn't _lucky_ she was star-crossed, ill-fated, and hapless, she was _unlucky._

The only friend she hadnow was the pain she'd talk to everyday. When she ate. When she showered. Heck, even when she'd have company—but she'd have to be careful with the dragon slayers—she didn't care, not anymore. It was strange to watch her own  
blood flow down her body, usually she wasn't the cause of it, but now she was. The razors that were soaked with her blood, the knives—anything sharp really.

Lucy knew that her body was in a bad state, without all of the makeup she put on—her pale body could give you nightmares. Hell! Her lips were even turning a pale pink, compared to those plum ones. She just couldn't help it. When everyone just...left her,  
not knowing she had sacrificed part of herself to save them, she resorted to cutting herself. At times she'd grow out her nails just to have a sharp tool on her.

Fairy Tail was as lively as usual, Natsu and Gray, fighting, Erza eating cake...Makarov staring at pictures of naked girls. When the blonde opened the doors to the guild, everyone looked at her and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Lucy!" They all chorused.

"Hiylo!" The blonde responded, putting on her mask. Everyone chuckled at what she said. The blonde couldn't make up her mind on which to use one day (hi, hey, hello), and decided to use all of them.

"LUUUUSHY!" Happy cried out as tears streamed down his face, where as his normal blue furry head a streak of...well nothing. He collided with her and buried his face in her breast.

"What's wrong Happy?" she lightly chuckled, a sound that sounded like her old self, hence why she stopped immediately. Happy was sad. Oh, goodness the cat was a walking pun. And this was a funny contradiction, she applauds Natsu for giving him the name  
Happy.

"G-Gajeel was go-gonna give m-me a haircut, but then h-his hand _slipped_!" The cat wailed.

"Want me to call out cancer?" She inquired, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Y-yes pwease!" He took his head out of the valley of her breast and smiled. He got off of her, and flew a few feet away.

Lucy puts her hand on her key ring, and takes out Cancer's key. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!" A flash of a golden light appeared before Lucy, and then a man was all that was remaining.

"How may I help you Lucy, ebi ebi?" He pondered, his eyes took in her fragile body, and he gulped. It hurt him badly to see his master like that. So weak and frail, as though one touch could break her.

"Can you help Happy, with a little dilemma?" She asks, a sweet fake smile placed on her lips. She could feel how he was assessing her—he was probably creeped out. Who wouldn't be? A stupid girl, hurting herself, after losing a dear someone. She knows  
Aquarius wouldn't want this, but it was hard to stop. Her mind _stopped_ when she felt the pain. She was always in bliss.

The pain was her heaven, and her safe haven.

Cancer turned around, and looked at Happy, then began his work. In the meanwhile, Lucy walked over to the bar, and smiled at Mira and Cana—who were having a heated argument about dogs and cats. Lucy sat down on the bar stool she always sat on and ordered  
a strawberry milkshake and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Anyways Cana," Mira went under the bar to retrieve a glass for the milkshake "how in the world can you say _dogs,_ " she grabs some ice cream and other stuff, and begins working her magic "are better than cats? Are you blind?"

"Mira— _hic—_ you feeble-minded— _hic—_ woman, dogs are loyal— _hic_ —and awesome!" She slurs raising her barrel to take another drink of the alcohol.

A dark aura then surrounded Mira "feeble-minded? I know you won't be saying _feeble-minded_ when I take away your free supply of alcohol." Cana eyes widen.

"You monster...!"

"Try me."

"Ooh the Drunk Bitch, and the Demon Woman, are about to fight!" Lucy turns her head to see Crime Sorcier standing at the doorway, and Sawyer smirking over here. It was a common thing now-a-days for them to be here, well for the past half a year actually,  
and they became great friends with Fairy Tail.

Lucy's attention is averted when a delicious smell invades her nose, she turns around and sees two chocolate chip pancakes, with whip cream, strawberries, and maple syrup. And to finish

it off, a tall glass of strawberry milkshake was placed before her.

Yum!

Her hand reached out for the knife and fork, and she cut do a slice of the pancakes, moaning when the sweetness hit her tongue. The slightly bitter chocolate chips, clashed with the sweet maple syrup, and whip cream. Oh lord this is heaven.

Lucy looks at the barmaid and says thank you to her, with a smile.

As she was about to take a strawberry, one of them magically disappeared! _Oh my god! I know I had three strawberries, oh my fucking god! Natsu that asshole, I'll skin him alive with his own fucking teeth! Or, Erza I'll—never mind the crazy bitch scares the shit out of me. Then who's the culprit—_

A deep chuckle soothed her ears, as she looks up to see the face of the Poison Dragon Slayer. His purple irises, captured her, they made her feel—good. She couldn't feel good. She didn't deserve it after what she'd done. "Damn Zelda, if I knew you'd overreact  
this much over a strawberry, I would've took all of them."

"Oh, shut up Link, that strawberry didn't deserve to die by your mouth!" Lucy pouted playfully as she finished up her food—damn that was fast. When she finished her hand instantly went to her wrist as she scratched it—hard.

Cobra saw this movement and raised his eyebrow. He let out a growl, and his fingers twitched to stop her. As much as she can hide her thoughts, she can't hide her soul—once a ray of light—was completely swarmed in darkness, and all he could hear was _it's my fault, I'm sorry._ Or,  
something along those lines. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like her, because he did. But then again, he wouldn't just admit out loud that he liked the blonde, seeing as how three of the most deadly matchmakers of Fiore have gathered here.

Yes, the devil, the demon, and the beast.

Or in other words Mira, Meredy, and Sorano.

"Why did you have a sudden change in clothes Goldilocks?" He asked louder than before, gaining the attention of her teammates and others, who also agreed.

"O-oh, during my battle with Jackal, he exploded a couple bombs on me, and it changed my temperature, and I decided to be more cautious, ya know?" She told them.

"But why do you smell like blood all the time?" Gajeel asked, worry painted in his voice,

"Oh" Lucy pulled her shirt up to show them the burn on her stomach. "Nothing works to get this away, it's kinda stuck with me. Well, I got to go see you guys tomorrow, my head is killing me."

"BYE!" They all shouted at her, causing her to smile, and leave. But, all of them still felt bad about that. They knew that Lucy was the only reason they were here today, if she hadn't of been there they would've all died.

The cool autumn wind ran through her hair as she walked home, the sun setting. That was almost a close one, they would've found out, and thought she was crazy and stuff like that. She didn't know why Cobra was staring at her angrily before though. Speaking  
about Cobra, she and him got close more on a frenemy basis—like Gray and Natsu just without the stripping and the constant eating, and the physical fighting. But then again, frenemies don't get crushes on one another.

When Lucy got to her apartment, she locked the door, the window, and headed straight to the bathroom—taking her clothes off. She grabbed her pocket knife, and flicked it open. She licked her lips, eager for her blood to run down her arms, and to slither  
onto the knife—like a snake. The blood ran down her leg, as though it was fleeing from something.

"Mmh" Lucy moaned out, as she placed another cut, this time on her stomach. The blood dripped down and filled her belly button. Pain ran through her body, and she very welcomed it.

One cut for Aquarius.

Two cuts for Aquarius.

Three cuts for Aquarius.

Four cuts for Aquarius.

Five—

The blade was smacked out of her hand.

Lucy looked up, her, eyes blurry when she noticed a maroon haired man. His eye was so entrancing—it stupefied her. He had a towel in his hand, and he started to wipe her cuts, and bandage her up, with some bandages he brought. When he finished his arms  
snaked around her, and he carried her bridal style to her bed. Lucy's eyes were now wide in shock— _he saw me_. _He probably thinks I'm ugly now. He probably hates me—_

"You've gotta stop" her body was pinned down on the bed, as Cobra straddled her. His eye was wide in fury, his purple eyes dark in anger, hurt, and...more anger. "You've got to fucking stop" his voice cracked "don't think about yourself like that, I don't  
think your ugly—fuck, you're the only thing beautiful I see in this ugly world. And I sure as hell could never hate you, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened at the words, Cobra rested his head on the crook of her neck, and before she knew it her mouth was spilling everything. "She's gone a-and it's my fault, I w-won't ever be able to s-see her. And, I don't know how t-to cope with it"  
a sob escapes her lips, as big fat tears run down her cheeks "the pain, it feels...good, I-I can't explain it. And when Fairy Tail disbanded and parted ways, I had no one. No one to help me—my spirits tried, but they knew that I was in a fragile state.  
And when they left me I—"a loud sob escapes her lips "they took my broken heart and shattered it, so it could never be fixed."

Her arms wrapped themselves around Cobra, and she gripped his white jacket tightly, as sobs ran through her body. She screamed and screamed about Aquarius, about how she was left alone _again_. And that's how she remained, hugging Cobra tightly,  
until midnight. She was surprised when Cobra didn't try to comfort her as she screamed, but she was happy he let her scream out her frustrations.

"You okay now, Bright eyes?" Cobra asks her as he takes in the beauty under him. Her coco orbs now held a shimmer of light, and red surround her eyes.

"Y-yeah you imp" Lucy smiled. A true smile. And before Cobra realized it, his lips crashed onto hers. Her lips were small, and still tasted like strawberries with the taste of tears thrown in. But, he like the way they felt around his, they felt soft  
compared to his rough ones, and silky compared to his chapped ones.

His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, as he flipped them so she now straddled him. His intoxicating—literally—scent of chocolate and cologne, and a hint of bleach—a weird combination—engulfed itself around her nose. Heat ran throughout her body,  
as his hands wandered around her body. His tongue came in—no barged in, it didn't even ask for permission, but simply did what it wanted to. She couldn't help but smile. His tongue was glorious against hers, the taste brought wonders onto her.

Her mind was filled with lust... and another feeling she _really_ liked. Her hands found their way onto his hair, and pulled the soft strands. He released a groan that enticed her. Unlike other girls she didn't give up dominance over the kiss but  
his next actions practically forced her to submit.

He grazed his teeth over her tongue—oh my sweet baby rays! And Cobra—the little Imp he is, decided to squeeze her bum, causing a moan to escape her lips. But, like the human she was she needed to breath. _Curse you lungs, is it hard to make-out with someone you really like, without being interrupted by oxygen? I hope you fucking choke my shit._

She separated her lips from his, and took in a couple breaths. Cobra chuckled and smiled at her.

"How did you know I was cutting myself?" Lucy bit her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation of his mouth on hers.

"Well, I like you too much not to notice."

"Good, because I like you too."

Then that whole night—until sunrise they laid on her bed talking, and laughing. But when morning came Lucy bit her lip afraid to ask him something. _Cobra will you stay?_ She decided to ask him in her head.

With a smirk he said "Forever, and always."

"Forever, and always?"

"Forever, and always."

"Are you sure, I—"

"Fuckin' hell Titty Queen, I was trying to be romantic!"

* * *

I think this is like my favorite cracked ship, and so I decided to partake in Colu Week. Well, I may just post randomly to be honest.


End file.
